


The Denouement Daughter

by Broken_Record_3



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, dewey dies but you knew that already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: At the Hotel Denouement, the Baudelaires are all alone. Until a talkative little seven-year-old shows up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Denouement Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This diverges from the book and show in the order of events, but it stays mostly the same. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (ps. the "tab" thing at the begging of paragraphs is acting up on my computer. Sorry!)

Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong

The clock of the Hotel Denouement rang out, indicating it was 12 PM. For the Baudelaires, it felt like it had been a month since they had arrived at the hotel. Everything was confusing and it felt like the huge lobby was going to eat them whole. There were no lights other than a small frog lamp on the desk. The three orphans huddled in the dark, wondering what could possibly be out there. 

From somewhere in the silent lobby, there was a noise. It sounded like someone skipping, but not a very heavy person.

“Do you hear that?” Klaus asked, nudging his sister. 

The tapping was getting louder, mixing with another sound coming from the same place. It sounded like a voice. Violet and Klaus looked at each other with confusion.

“Who could that be at this hour?” Violet asked.

“Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong!” Sang the voice, coming from the hall connecting to the lobby. 

Violet grabbed the frog lamp off the table, ready to both illuminate, and if necessary, smack someone. 

When she lifted the light, she saw maybe the last thing she would have expected: A young girl. She was wearing a concierge uniform, but only looked to be about 7. She had short brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes. She was holding a small frog stuffed animal, who looked to be very loved. 

“Who are you?” She asked, walking towards the orphans. Opening her mouth revealed that she was missing one of her front teeth. 

“Well, who are you?” Responded Violet. 

“My name is Delilah Denouement. By I asked who you were, not me.” 

“Denouement?” Asked Sunny, reaching out her hands. 

“A baby! I love love love babies!” Said Delilah, running up Sunny and picking her up, which the toddler surprisingly did not object to. “And yes, my name is Denouement.” 

“Are you Frank's daughter? Or Earnest’s?” Asked Klaus. He still wasn’t sure about her. She had just showed up, and neither of the Denouement twins had mentioned her. Sunny was taking a liking to her though, and Sunny didn't get people working often. 

“Well one of them is my dad. They won’t tell me. And since you are asking so many questions, I’ll answer them before you even ask.” She explained, setting Sunny down and giving her the frog stuffed animal. “I never knew my mom. I’ve worked at the hotel since I was four. The frog’s name is Poiret.” 

“Well Delilah, you sure seem to know a lot about this place,” Violet said, smiling. Looking at Delilah reminded her of herself at seven. It saddened her to see that this little girl didn’t have what she had at that age: A family.

“I do know a lot about this hotel. What are your names? Where do you come from?” 

“Well, my name is Violet Baudelaire and these are my siblings, Sunny and Klaus.” 

“I like Sunny,” Delilah responded, giving Sunny a small carrot to chew on. The toddler smiled back at her. 

“Where did you get that carrot?” Klaus asked. 

“I’m darting around the hotel from dawn to dusk, so I need snacks. I keep them in my pockets. Isn’t that right, Poiret?” She asked the stuffed frog in Sunny’s arms. It stared back at her with its button eyes. 

“Sadnasha?” Sunny asked, looking up at Delilah. 

“That means-” Klaus began. 

“Oh, I know what she means. I can totally show you around the hotel!” Delilah grabbed Sunny and placed the toddler on her shoulders. 

Violet grabbed the frog lamp to try to light the way. As she swung it up, she noticed a shape descending from the roof on a long rope. She held the lamp up as the figure climbed down, reminiscent of a spider. 

“Violet, what is that? Violet, I’m scared, is it gonna hurt us, Violet?” Delilah asked, fear in her voice. 

Violet put her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder and pulled her in. When her siblings were born, Violet was told to keep them safe at all costs. But holding this little girl, she realized that her responsibility extended past her siblings: She had to take care of the kids who had no one else to take care of them.

As the man came down the rope, he looked more and more familiar. The long limbs, dark hair, eyes: It was Frank, or maybe Earnest. 

“Frank? Earnest?” Called Klaus, walking up to the man. 

“No,” The man said, walking towards the kids. “I’m Dewey, the third Denouement triplet.” 

“Dewey?” Asked Delilah, who had apparently regained her confidence. 

“Delilah!” Said the man, running towards her. “My daughter.” He whispered tears in his eyes. 

“Daddy?” She whispered back “Daddy!” 

Dewey lifted her up, spinning her around. Delilah was smiling bigger than any smile the three orphans had seen before, and both father and daughter were crying. 

“Daddy, do you promise not to let me go again?” Delilah asked nervously.

“I can’t promise anything, but I can sure try,” Dewey replied, holding her hands and looking into her eyes.

“I hate to intrude on a family reunion, but who are you exactly?” Klaus inquired. 

“You’ll see, follow me,” Dewey said, leading them out the door with Delilah practically attached to his arm.

Outside the hotel the night was dark and the pond looked like an endless pit waiting to swallow them up. 

A taxi pulled up to the curb, leaving a trail of exhaust behind it. Two people stepped out of the taxi, 

“Justice Strauss?” said Klaus, stepping towards the taxi. “Jerome Squalor?”

“Baudelaires!” Called the judge, running up to them. 

“What’s going on? Who are these people daddy?” Delilah asked, tugging at her father's arm. 

“I’ll explain in a second, Delly.” Said Dewey, using a nickname Delilah had not been called in many years. 

As the adults (and teens) discussed the matters at hand, Delilah and Sunny played in the corner. Sunny was saying various things, while Delilah was attempting to translate. 

“Aishwash!” 

“I want carrots?” 

Sunny nodded as the young girl pulled another carrot from her pocket. 

“Laborous.” 

“Who are those strange figures, that one is easy- Wait, what?” 

Surely enough, there were three figures approaching the group of volunteers: A tall woman in an outrageous outfit, a young ballplaying cowboy superhero soldier pirate, and a man that the Baudelaires dearly wished to never see again. 

“Well, well, well.” Said Olaf, grabbing Violet's shoulder with one hand and the harpoon gun with the other. Violet grabbed his hand and knocked it off. 

“Who are you? You seem mean.” Delilah said, walking up to Carmelita. 

“You’re just a sorry cakesniffer!” Carmelita replied. 

“I’m not sniffing any cakes!” Replied Delilah, pushing Carmelita in the chest, causing the ballplaying cowboy superhero soldier pirate to stumble and fall to the ground. 

“Mommy! This cakesniffer pushed me!” Carmelita yelled from the ground. 

The woman in the lettuce bikini came over to Delilah. She was a little less confident now, she didn’t really like adults. 

“What have you done to her?” Esme yelled, grabbing Delilah's shoulder. Her nails were sharp and they passed through her concierge uniform and into her skin.

“GET OFF-” Delilah yelled, getting cut off by Esme’s hand over her mouth. She tried to rip the hands off her mouth, but she wasn’t strong enough. 

“What are you doing to my daughter?” Dewey said, walking over to the small confrontation. Delilah tried to reach her hands out to him, but Esme grabbed them with her other arm. 

When Dewey ran away from Olaf, the J.S’s, and the Baudelaires, he forgot one simple fact: He was the only one stopping Olaf from taking the harpoon gun. As he ran to his daughter the gun slipped, the trigger pulling when it hit the ground. 

“Oh no” Whispered Violet as the harpoon went into Dewey and came out the other side. 

Esme let go of Delilah, turning to cover Carmelita’s eyes. The little girl ran to her father, tears filling her eyes. 

“NO! DADDY!” Delilah screamed, running towards him. He was stumbling towards the pond. 

The still water of the pond erupted in ripples as Dewey fell in, Delilah right behind him. She slumped down next to the pond, sobbing. 

“You monster.” Violet spat at the count before she turned to the pond to go comfort Delilah. 

The little girl at the pond broke Violet’s heart. It had been less than a year since she was that girl, crying over the death of her parents. All three Baudelaires held Delilah, trying to hold back tears themselves.


End file.
